SpartanMazdapedia Wiki:Merging and splitting pages
Pages containing similar or identical content should be merged. Long pages that contain information relevant to many rp Elder scrolls games should be split. Merging pages To mark articles for merge, simply type at the top of both articles. Reasons can be given for why a merge is necessary, which can then be discussed by editors on the talk page. Here is how to give an explanation for a merge: There are two ways to merge pages. The first is the simplest and least messy. Method One First, inspect both articles that are requested for merge. Find the one that is best written, contains the most pertinent information, and has the correct article title. Now, move all relevant information from the "inferior" page to the superior page in a neat fashion. Consult the Manual of Style for information on article layouts. When this has been completed, Redirect the inferior page to the superior page. If no pages link to the inferior page, nominate it for deletion using . You can find out what links to a certain page by looking at . Method Two The second method requires administrative privileges. To execute a merge of this type, first, delete the destination page. Then, redirect the second page to the destination page title. Now, enter the logs for the page by going to "History" then "View logs for this page" and undelete all the previously deleted edits. Next, clean up the article by rewriting the information so that the text is cohesive and comprehensive. Or, flag the article for cleanup, using . Merging small articles into larger ones There will be instances when a small articles is destined to remain a stub. To resolve this, it can be merged into a larger article of a similar topic. For instance, an article titled "Daedric Culture" might only consist of a single paragraph and should be merged into Daedra. To do this, copy the information from the smaller article and copy it into the bigger article under a header using the same title. So, in this scenario, "Daedric Culture" would become a section of Daedra. The section would keep all the information and use the same title. Daedric Culture would then be redirected into Daedra. Sublocations of much larger locations should be treated the same way, unless sufficient coverage can be offered for that sublocation. Splitting pages Splitting whole articles To nominate an article for splitting, flag it with the template. Articles that have become lengthy or contain information relevant to multiple games in the Elder Scrolls series may need to be split up into multiple articles. When splitting an article, make sure to move the current article to a meaningful title. For instance, Conjuration. If that article contained information relevant to and , it could be split into separate articles, each focusing on its own game. To start, the Conjuration would be moved to either Conjuration (Oblivion) or Conjuration (Skyrim). For rhetorical purposes, let's go with Conjuration (Oblivion). Once Conjuration is moved to Conjuration (Oblivion), remove all content from the article (including categories) that are relevant only to Skyrim. Now, create a new article titled Conjuration (Skyrim) and paste all of that information into it, save the information, and you're done. Don't forget to set up a disambiguation page at the article's old title (the one requested for split), and you're done!. Splitting article sections To nominate an article's section for split, type below the header(s) that should be moved to another article(s). Generally, this action is taken when at topic on an article because too long or offers wide enough scope to warrant it's own individual articles. Occasionally, it might be desirable to split numerous headers of an article into individual pages. To split this type of article, simply create a new article (usually with a name matching the current section header) and copy and past all the information from the parent article into the new one. Link back to the new article from the section on the parent article using or . Category:Help Pages ja:The Elder Scrolls Wiki:ページの統合と分割